


Żona Lota

by pelle_kb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie tak miało wyglądać ich życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żona Lota

**Żona Lota**

 _  
stranger that i am  
in my own land  
where no one will remember my name   
_

Po powrocie do domu Hermiona jak zwykle milczy.

W niemalże absolutnej ciszy zdejmuje z siebie płaszcz, macha różdżką w kierunku kuchni, by zaparzyć herbatę i przegląda poranną pocztę. Zabiera się za to ze skupieniem godnym czynności, od której zależą losy świata – ale nie, _to już przecież nie te czasy._ Znajduje kilka mniej i bardziej interesujących rzeczy – broszury reklamowe, dwa rachunki i zaszyfrowana wiadomość udającą zaproszenie na jesienny festiwal muzyki klasycznej. Hermiona odczarowuje tkwiące w kopercie kartki papieru – list od Ginny, który czyta wciąż jeszcze stojąc w przedpokoju i zdjęcie Billa i Fleur wraz z córeczką. Ze swojej ostatniej wymiany korespondencji z Ginny wie, że jej najstarszy brat z żoną i małą Victoire goszczą we Francji u państwa Delacour. Hermiona uśmiecha się na widok roześmianej, niespełna trzyletniej dziewczynki o srebrzystych włosach i intensywnym spojrzeniu swojej matki. Zdjęcie przywołuje wspomnienia, miejsca i wizerunki ludzi, dla których zabrakło miejsca w jej życiu. Kątem oka zerka na siedzącego na kanapie mężczyznę. Być może powinna mu o tym powiedzieć.

— Ginny do mnie napisała — oznajmia głośno. Szklanka podlatuje do niej i pokój wypełnia intensywny zapach jaśminu. Hermiona bierze naczynie do ręki i upija kilka łyków. Przyjemne ciepło wypełnia jej żołądek, a wtedy nagle dociera do niej, jak bardzo stęskniła się za angielską herbatą.

Ta myśl jest tak wyraźna, że wręcz sprawia fizyczny ból.

Severus nawet nie podnosi wzroku znad swojego pergaminu.

— Czego chciała? — pyta znużonym głosem kogoś, kto nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę.

Hermiona zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, więc tylko krzyżuje ramiona i patrzy na niego.

— Dać mi znać, że zamierza porozmawiać z Ronem, kiedy wrócą z rodzicami ze Szkocji. Podejrzewa, że tym razem udało mu się skontaktować z Harrym — dodaje po chwili milczenia, tonem tak obojętnym, jakby mówiła o czymś, co zupełnie jej nie dotyczy – o czymś zasłyszanym w radiu czy przeczytanym w _Proroku_.

 _Przestałam się już tym tak przejmować_ , wmawia sobie. Przedwojenna Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że powtarzane latami kłamstwo może stać się prawdą, ta starsza i pozbawiona złudzeń kurczowo się tego trzyma.

— Gdyby to tak działało, już dawno bym nie żył, nie sądzisz? — zapytał ją pewnej nocy Severus, gdy przedstawiła mu swoje spojrzenie na sprawę.— Gdybym choć na chwilę zapomniał, po której stronie naprawdę stoję, mógłbym zginąć zarówno z ręki któregoś ze Śmierciożerców jak i zaprzysiężonego członka Zakonu Feniksa. A najgorsze były zawsze te momenty, kiedy granice się zacierały i obudzony w środku nocy sam już nie wiedziałem, kim dokładnie jestem — dodał wtedy obojętnym głosem człowieka, który był już tym wszystkim trochę zmęczony.

Nie tak miało wyglądać ich życie.

— Myślisz, że to prawda? — Hermiona wraca do rzeczywistości, w której Severus wreszcie podniósł wzrok i teraz czeka, aż odpowie na jego pytanie. W ręce wciąż trzyma pióro – zawieszone nad do połowy zapisanym pergaminem.

Hermiona wzrusza ramionami. Odsyła niedopitą herbatę na stół, między zamkniętą księgę zaklęć i kilka numerów _Miesięcznika Warzyciela_ (Severus nieznacznie się krzywi, ale nic nie mówi) i wygląda przez przybrudzone okno. Nie zauważa nawet, że nieświadomie skubie rękaw swojej granatowej bluzki (od dawna nie miała na sobie szaty – ciekawe, czy kiedy będzie mogła w końcu wrócić do ich noszenia, to dziwnie się z tym poczuje, czy, wręcz przeciwnie, będzie to jak powrót do na wpół zapomnianego domu.) Nie musi patrzeć na Severusa, by kątem oka dostrzec, że odłożył pióro i jakby od niechcenia przesunął dłonią po swojej szacie (przynajmniej pod tym względem ma łatwiej niż ona – większość pracy wykonuje w domu i zdarza się, że całymi tygodniami nie musi opuszczać ich skromnego mieszkania).

Severus jest uważny, niemal pedantyczny – możliwe, że to wynik wieloletniej pracy nad eliksirami, gdzie każde zaniedbanie mogło nieść ze sobą fatalne skutki. Hermiona wchodzi oczywiście do jego pracowni, warzy potrzebne jej eliksiry albo pomaga mu przy tych bardziej skomplikowanych, ale wie ile kosztuje go dopuszczenie jej do swojego małego sanktuarium.

Hermiona uśmiecha się, kiedy oczami wyobraźni widzi jak on podnosi swoją różdżkę, wypowiada pod nosem zaklęcie i jej naderwany w jednym miejscu rękaw wraca do swojego poprzedniego stanu.

Nic takiego się jednak nie dzieje.

Wyobraża sobie, że Severus obserwuje jej palce.

Bardzo lubi jej ręce.

— Nie. A nawet jeżeli, to przecież Harry dał nam wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce utrzymywać z nikim kontaktu. Skoro takie jest jego życzenie, to nie wiem, dlaczego nie miałabym go posłuchać. — Hermiona wie, że brzmi jak stara, zgorzkniała kobieta, ale tym razem ma to gdzieś. Z rzadka przysyłanych i zawsze zabezpieczonych wieloma zaklęciami listów od Ginny wie, że po zniknięciu Harry’ego klan Wesleyów poruszył niebo i ziemię, by go odnaleźć. Ministerstwo oczywiście wszczęło śledztwo, bo istniało podejrzenie, że zbawcę świata czarodziejów porwał któryś z wciąż pozostających na wolności Śmierciożerców. Jednak żaden z tropów zdawał się tego nie potwierdzać, a po kilku dniach Ron dostał list, z którego jasno wynikało, że Harry żyje, jest cały i zdrowy, tylko nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek go niepokoił i odezwie się w stosownym czasie.

Hermiona i Snape byli już wtedy w połowie drogi do Portugalii.

Kiedy Ginny donosiła jej o poszukiwaniach, Hermiona za każdym razem przygryzała wargę i myślała o tym, o czym reszta pewnie usilnie starała się nie pamiętać. Ona jednak nie mogła zapomnieć, że Harry miał pieniądze i jeżeli bardzo pragnął zniknąć z czarodziejskiego świata, to z pewnością mógł to osiągnąć. Ostatecznie trop urwał się w Czechach i po kilku miesiącach poszukiwań przyjaciele Harry’ego byli zmuszeni przyznać, że przegrali bitwę, ale nie wojnę.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestali go szukać.

Wtedy już wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, co łączyło ją z Severusem. Ta pieprzona Rita Skeeter uczepiła się ich już na samym początku procesu. Niestety, tym razem wizja dziennikarskiego sukcesu okazała się silniejsza niż obawa przed tym, że Hermiona ujawni jej sekret. Wraz z Severusem robili co mogli, żeby zachować całkowitą ostrożność (lata doświadczeń w szpiegowaniu robiły swoje), ale to nie wystarczyło. Hermiona do tej pory jest przekonana, że jeżeli przyczyną ich wpadki nie były animagiczne zdolności Skeeter, to musiał ich zdradzić ktoś z najbliższego otoczenia.

W trzy tygodnie po rozpoczęciu procesu Severusa Snape’a, najbardziej kontrowersyjnej postaci dopiero co zakończonej wojny, pojawiło się specjalne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego”, którego nagłówek głosił:

 **Szkolna miłość Harry’ego Pottera zostawiła bohatera dla eks-Śmierciożercy i swojego szkolnego profesora w jednym?**

Hermiona wciąż pamięta tą suchość w ustach, szybko bijące serce i strach, _tak, bo cóż to mogło być innego_ , gdy sowa dostarczyła jej gazetę tego właśnie fatalnego dnia. „Już na szóstym roku podejrzewałem, że coś musi być na rzeczy" - twierdzi nasze anonimowe źródło, a następnie dodaje: >>Granger i Snape mają wiele wspólnego, ale tak naprawdę szkoda dziewczyny – ma wokół siebie tylu fantastycznych chłopaków, a zamiast tego wybiera gościa, który nie dość, że był jej nauczycielem, to jeszcze jest na tyle stary, że mógłby być jej ojcem.

Tym razem nie było jej jednak do śmiechu.

„Nasz anonimowy informator, któremu _naprawdę_ zależy na zachowaniu tożsamości w tajemnicy, twierdzi również, że profesor Severus Snape nie znosił Harry’ego Pottera i nie wahał się skorzystać z każdej okazji, by upokorzyć go przed resztą klasy. Przyczyny tego zachowania są nieznane, ale w tym momencie nasuwa się pytanie: czy w późniejszym okresie edukacji nie chodziło czasem o zazdrość o serce uroczej panny Granger? Może tak otwarcie okazywana przyszłemu bohaterowi wojennemu niechęć wynikała zwyczajnie ze strachu profesora przed tym, co postanowi jego ulubiona uczennica?”

Hermiona wciągnęła głęboko powietrze.

„Nasuwa się jeszcze pytanie: czy Harry Potter o tym wiedział? Czy milczał tylko ze względu na bliską przyjaźń łączącą go z panną Granger? A co na to obecna dyrekcja szkoły? Trzeba przecież brać pod uwagę bardzo prawdopodobną możliwość, że ten szokujący romans miał swoje miejsce jeszcze na terenie szkoły i w okresie, gdy profesor Severus Snape (l. 38) był wciąż nauczycielem dziewczyny (l. 17). To kwestia, która z pewnością zainteresuje sędziów Wizengamotu, którzy już trzeci tydzień rozstrząsają sprawę profesora Snape’a i jego przynależności do grona Śmierciożerców. Jak wszyscy wiedzą, drugi, niedawno ujawniony testament Albusa Dumbledore’a oczyszcza Severusa Snape’a z zarzutu jego, Dumbledore’a, zabójstwa i wszystkich powiązań Mistrza Eliksirów ze Śmierciożercami. Snape miał rzekomo szpiegować na rzecz dyrektora szkoły, a później, kiedy Dumbledore miał już być bardzo chory, zabić go na jego żądanie, by zasłużyć na całkowite zaufanie Czarnego Pana. Za Severusa Snape’a poręczyło kilka znanych osobistości świata czarodziejów, w tym legendarny już za życia Harry Potter, obecna dyrektorka Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonagall i większość profesorów z tej szkoły…”

Hermiona tak mocno zacisnęła palce na gazecie, że zbielały jej knykcie.

„(…) jak już pisaliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu, myślodsiewnia z wybranymi wspomnieniami Severusa Snape’a, której zawartości mieli się przyjrzeć najbardziej wyszkoleni legilimensi, w zaskakujący sposób zniknęła z archiwum ministerstwa. Najwyższy Sędzia Wizengamotu, Alastor Gumboil (l. 45), orzekł później, że i tak wspomnienia te nie mogłyby posłużyć jako dowód ze względu na fakt, że profesor Severus Snape jest nie tylko byłym Śmierciożercą, ale także wytrawnym legilimensem i sfabrykowanie bądź zmodyfikowanie własnych wspomnień nie sprawiłoby mu większych problemów. Z tego też powodu czarodzieje z ministerstwa nie będą próbowali wniknąć w umysł byłego Śmierciożercy, który, poza umiejętnością legilimencji, podobno znakomicie radzi sobie także z oklumencją, czyli zamykaniem umysłu na wszelkie wpływy z zewnątrz. Jeżeli jednak wspomnienia Severusa Snape’a mają zostać zignorowane w trakcie trwającego procesu, to jedynym, co może go teraz uchronić przed Azkabanem, są zeznania Harry’ego Pottera, nad którym znęcał się przez cały jego pobyt w szkole. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, dzięki którego poręczeniu Severus Snape pozostaje na wolności na czas procesu, był dla nas dzisiaj nieosiągalny, ale z pewnością znajdziemy sposób, by się z nim dla was skontaktować.

Pojawiły się także bliżej niepotwierdzone pogłoski, że drugi testament Albusa Dumbledore’a mógł zostać sfałszowany…”

Dokładnie pamięta, w którym miejscu przerwała.

Pamięta też, jak sięgnęła po proszek Fiuu i cisnęła garść we wnętrze kominka, a następnie wstąpiła między szmaragdowozielone płomienie.

Ma wrażenie, jakby to było wczoraj.

(ma wrażenie, jakby to było dziesięć lat temu)

Czasem zapomina, która z tych wersji jest bliższa prawdy.

— Hermiono? — Na dźwięk głosu Severusa potrząsa głową i momentalnie wraca do rzeczywistości.

— Muszę pomyśleć — odpowiada.

Severus znowu milknie. Hermiona nie przestaje wyglądać przez okno, tak jakby na niezamiecionym, zarośniętym przez chwasty podwórku mogło pojawić się coś interesującego.

Wciąż pamięta, że przez wiele tygodni żyła z przeświadczeniem, że to właśnie jej wcześniejsze wybory mogły pchnąć Harry’ego do takiej decyzji. Hermiona nie do końca jednak rozumiała dlaczego i dlaczego w taki sposób – myślała, że po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, będą przynajmniej w stanie o tym porozmawiać. W jednym z pierwszych listów Ginny nieśmiało wysunęła pewną teorię, którą Hermiona słyszała już wcześniej, ale wciąż usilnie starała się zignorować. W końcu Harry był dla niej zawsze kimś więcej niż kolegą, był bratem, którego nigdy nie miała, ale też w żadnym momencie nie widziała w nim kogoś, z kim mogłaby spróbować ułożyć sobie życie.

(bardzo za nim tęskni)

Brakuje jej tej niewymuszonej swobody, bliskości i tego nie dającego się podrobić wrażenia, że nie jest sama na świecie, a ludzie, którym najbardziej ufała nigdy jej nie zostawią. Czasem, zwłaszcza, kiedy jest nieco pijana, śmieje się do siebie, wspominając wszystko, co im się do tej pory przytrafiło, ale jest to gorzki i piekący śmiech przez łzy, bo przecież wie, że historie te należą do przeszłości i żadna z nich nigdy już się nie powtórzy. Severus najpierw nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować, kiedy ona ma jeden z tych rzadkich ataków nostalgii, aż w końcu tak jakoś wyszło, że on zajmował się wtedy swoimi sprawami, ale trzymał się blisko, na wypadek, gdyby go potrzebowała.

(to się jeszcze nie zdarzyło)

Czy to artykuł Rity Skeeter mógł tak bardzo wstrząsnąć Harrym, że wyjechał z kraju i ślad po nim zaginął? Pamięta, co ta wiedza zrobiła z Ronem – chyba nigdy nie zapomni wyrazu szoku i obrzydzenia na jego twarzy, kilkunastu rozbitych naczyń i strasznych słów, które wtedy padły (wtedy Ron jeszcze nie wiedział, że widzą się po raz ostatni).

A Harry, dla niego to wszystko musiało być przecież sto razy gorsze.

Hermiona myśli czasem o Ostatniej Bitwie; wspomina Severusa, który w ostatniej chwili odbił wycelowaną w plecy Harry’ego Avadę i zabił zaskoczonego Rookwooda, a także Harry’ego, który wcześniej powstrzymał Bellatrix przed rzuceniem na Snape’a śmiertelnego zaklęcia. Ani przez chwilę ( _może jednak tak – każdy ma jakieś małe marzenia_ ) nie łudziła się, że ten stan potrwa wiecznie. Już wtedy wiedziała, że kiedyś będzie zmuszona wybrać pomiędzy nimi: Harrym, który był jedną z kilku najbliższych jej osób na świecie, ale _nie w ten sposób_ , a Severusem, który w jakiś niewytłumaczalny dla niej sposób zajął tak ważne miejsce w jej życiu.

Brała pod uwagę możliwość, że żadne z nich nie przeżyje tej wojny.

Każda rozmowa z Severusem na temat tego, co się stało, kończyła się kłótnią, gdyż nawet dla niej nie potrafił chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o swojej niechęci do Harry’ego. ( _Miał oczywiście własną teorię, w dużej mierze zgodną zresztą z tymi najpopularniejszymi – uważał, że Harry postąpił tak, a nie inaczej, bo był w Hermionie, zakochany, a uciekł, żeby nie złożyć zeznań i wreszcie dlatego, że po tym wszystkim nie potrafiłby spojrzeć jej w oczy._ )

Minęły dwa lata, podczas których, jeśli wierzyć Ginny, Harry nie próbował skontaktować się z żadnym ze swoich starych przyjaciół. Większość czarodziejów uznała, że chłopak ukrył się, żeby odreagować wojenną traumę albo też zacząć życie w nowym miejscu, gdzie nikt nie będzie go w stanie rozpoznać. Co jakiś czas w „Proroku Codziennym” ktoś wspominał, że widział Harry’ego w szwajcarskiej wiosce albo w przydrożnej spelunie na obrzeżach Węgier, ale poza tym zainteresowanie zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata słabło – może to i dobrze, może właśnie to było jego celem.

— Potter wybrał własną drogę — mówi nagle Severus. Hermiona ogląda się za siebie i widzi, że odłożył pergamin, złożył ręce i wpatruje się w nią uważnie. — Tak jak każdy z nas. Chyba nie odmówisz mu tego po wszystkim, co się stało? — dodaje po chwili milczenia, a pytanie zawisa w powietrzu. Kiedy chwilę później Hermiona odwraca wzrok, słyszy szelest materiału i wie, że Severus właśnie wstał z kanapy. Wyobraża sobie jego wahanie, to, którego zwykle nie okazuje (chociaż ona potrafi rozpoznać większość uczuć kryjących się za maską, którą nałożył na siebie siedemnaście lat temu). Następnie czuje jego rękę na swoim ramieniu, podnosi wzrok i spogląda na niego. — Jestem pewien, że Potter da sobie radę. — Hermiona wie, ile kosztuje go wypowiedzenie tych słów, więc z myślą o nim zmusza się do uśmiechu.

— Wiem, że sobie poradzi. Chciałabym tylko, żeby wrócił albo przynajmniej dał jakiś znak życia. Nie chcę, żeby przepraszał, nie chcę, żeby wybaczał, chcę tylko wiedzieć _dlaczego_. Dlaczego zostawił nas wszystkich: mnie, Rona, Ginny, Lunę… Jeżeli chciał ukarać mnie, to mógł wymyślić sposób, żeby zrobić to w sposób, który nie zraniłby reszty — mówi Hermiona nie tyle z pretensją, co zmęczeniem w głosie.

Pretensje, wyrzuty sumienia, poczucie winy – wszystko to już przerobiła.

Severus cicho prycha.

— Zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć — stwierdza oschle, ale Hermiona jest już z nim za długo, by nie rozpoznać kryjącej się w tych słowach czułości. Severus odgarnia włosy za jej ucho, a następnie dotyka ciepłego policzka. — Spójrz na mnie — mówi cicho. — Normalnie mógłbym poczuć się urażony faktem, że nie wymieniłaś mnie wśród najbliższych przyjaciół Pottera, ale obawiam się, że będę musiał to jakoś przeżyć — stwierdza z powagą, a Hermiona _wreszcie_ może pozwolić sobie na szczery uśmiech. — Poza tym nie wydaje mi się, żeby w tamtym momencie Potter był w stanie _wymyślić_ cokolwiek. Zawsze był impertynenckim — Hermiona unosi brwi i już otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, ale Severus nie daje jej dojść do słowa — impulsywnym i zapatrzonym w siebie bachorem, ale nawet ja muszę przyznać, że prawdopodobnie starałby się oszczędzić wam zmartwień. Najwyraźniej nasza… sytuacja wstrząsnęła nim bardziej, niż sądziliśmy. Akurat w takich okolicznościach naprawdę trudno go za to winić — dodaje łagodniejszym tonem, a Hermiona chwyta go za nadgarstek, przyciąga do siebie i mocno całuje.

Snape wciąga głęboko powietrze, a następnie odwzajemnia pocałunek i delikatnie popycha Hermionę w kierunku rozkładanej kanapy.

Przynajmniej na chwilę Hermiona może zapomnieć o liście od Ginny.

*

W pierwszych tygodniach po śmierci Voldemorta była pewna, że nic już nie będzie w stanie zburzyć jej świata.

*

— Grimmauld Place!

*

W pewnych sprawach nawet ona się myliła.

*  
 _  
Po starciu z Voldemortem, jeszcze przed pogrzebem Freda, Ron, George, Harry i Hermiona wracają do Nory. Dla wszystkich jest oczywiste, że w chwili kryzysu rodzina (Hermiona tak naprawdę nie czuje się już jej częścią, ale to jedna z tych rzeczy, których nikomu nie powie) powinna trzymać się razem. Widzi, jak po raz kolejny Molly Weasley przygarnia do serca Percy’ego, tego nawróconego syna marnotrawnego, i trochę im tego zazdrości._

 _Jej rodzice wciąż są w Australii._

 _(to świadomy wybór)_

 _Woli nie ryzykować – nie teraz, gdy na wolności pozostaje wciąż tylu Śmierciożerców, którzy najbardziej na świecie pragną zemsty._

 _Hermiona wie, co jeszcze ją powstrzymuje, ale nad tą akurat przyczyną woli się szczególnie nie zastanawiać._

 _(to świadomy wybór)_

 _Przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatni raz widziała się z Severusem._

*

— Harry! — Hermiona wypada z kominka na Grimmauld Place, teraz już bez Fideliusa, ale zastaje tam jedynie pogrążone w ciszy i ciemnościach pomieszczenia. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach udaje jej się odnaleźć Stworka, ale ten odmawia udzielenia jej jakichkolwiek informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Harry’ego.

To jeden z tych nielicznych dni w życiu Hermiony, kiedy czuje się autentycznie bezradna.

Zapada się w miękki, nieco zaplamiony fotel i zmęczonym wzrokiem wodzi po zdobiących ścianę obrazach.

W końcu zdecydowanym ruchem wstaje, podchodzi do kominka, ponownie sypie proszkiem i wchodząc między zielone płomienie mówi:

— Spinner’s End!

*

 _Pięćdziesiąty trzeci dzień od Ostatniej Bitwy zastaje ją razem z Ronem w mieszkaniu Percy’ego. Percy sam zaproponował to Harry’emu, a następnie zrobił się cały czerwony – widać jednak było, że ulżyło mu, kiedy się zgodzili._

 _Kilka razy w tygodniu ich wieczór wygląda tak: Ron leży łóżku z rękami pod głową i relacjonuje Hermionie najnowsze doniesienia z Nory – Charlie wyjechał dwa dni temu, a Bill i Fleur zamierzają wkrótce pójść w jego ślady, ponieważ młoda bratowa Rona ma dość wiecznego zgiełku i nieporządku, jaki zwykle panuje w Norze. Harry i Hermiona wciąż regularnie do nich zaglądają, ale okazuje się, że i tak nie są w stanie być ze wszystkim na bieżąco._

 _Hermiona ma dziwne wrażenie, że odkąd razem z Harrym przenieśli się do trzypokojowego mieszkania Percy’ego, coś między nimi uległo zatarciu. Harry sprawia wrażenie, jakby coś go dręczyło, ale pytany wprost oczywiście zaprzecza. Zrobił się też znacznie cichszy. Hermiona ma wrażenie, że to wszystko zaczęło się po pokonaniu Voldemorta, ale nie może mieć pewności – możliwe, że wcześniej była zbyt skupiona na poszukiwaniu horkruksów, by coś zauważyć._

 _Szkoda, że nie może zapytać o zdanie Severusa._

 _Są tematy, których nie poruszają._

 _(spotykają się zawsze u niego, nawet, jeżeli ona ma pewność, że Harry tego dnia nie wróci na noc – mają na to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo rozsądku)_

 _Kiedy tego dnia Hermiona wraca później niż zwykle z Ministerstwa i zastaje Rona śpiącego w fotelu z Bestiariuszem dla Zaawansowanych w ręku, widok ten rozczula ją chyba bardziej, niż powinien. Próbuje mu zabrać książkę tak, żeby go nie obudzić, ale Ron podrywa się wtedy i spogląda na nią błędnym wzrokiem kogoś właśnie zbyt gwałtownie wyrwanego ze snu._

 _— Cześć — mówi Hermiona i uśmiecha się._

 _— Cześć… — odpowiada Ron, przecierając oczy i rozglądając się po niewielkim pokoju. — Gdzie Harry?_

 _— Nie wróci dzisiaj. Shacklebolt mówił, że wpadli na trop Dolohova — stwierdza spokojnie  
Hermiona, a następnie zerka w kierunku stojących na uporządkowanym biurku garnków.  
— Co to? — pyta._

 _— Aaa, mama kazała was uściskać i przekazać wam coś ciepłego, „żebyście się tutaj nie  
zagłodzili”. — Ron przewraca oczami, podczas, gdy Hermiona unosi pokrywkę  
największego garnka i z lubością wdycha zapach tymianku._

 _— Pachnie wspaniale. Super, umieram z głodu — oznajmia i machnięciem  
różdżki przywołuje dwa talerze, dwie szklanki, sztućce i butelkę piwa kremowego. Chwilę  
później raczą się pysznym, podgrzanym zaklęciem posiłkiem, który wywołuje u  
Hermiony tak rzadkie teraz u niej uczucie nostalgii._

 _Mało rozmawiają, ale w sumie jest im to na rękę – oboje są myślami gdzieś indziej. Hermiona ma dziś za dobry humor, by ryzykować odkrycie, że to ona jest przyczyną jego zmartwienia. Kiedyś by tak zrobiła. Kiedyś skoczyłaby w ogień, żeby tylko ratować tę przyjaźń._

 _Ale to było kiedyś._

 _Zastanawia się, co mogła zrobić nie tak, i dochodzi do wniosku, że może to wszystko jej się tylko wydaje. Możliwe przecież, że Harry zaczął się od nich dystansować nie z powodu czegoś, co zrobili, ale dlatego, że wciąż nie może pozbierać się po Ostatniej Bitwie. Ron z kolei może być trochę zły, że podczas, gdy oni wespół z Ministerstwem robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by odnaleźć zbiegłych Śmierciożerców, on od ponad miesiąca zmuszony jest siedzieć w Norze._

 _A może to jednak ona?_

 _Nie, to niemożliwe._

 _Żaden z nich nie wie przecież o Severusie._

*

Jest teraz trochę starsza i dużo bardziej zmęczona.

Kiedy jednak Severus oznajmia jej, że ma już dość uciekania, Hermiona postanawia, że nie może mu na to pozwolić. Sama nie wie, dlaczego (w końcu tego, co _mają_ , miłością w żaden sposób nazwać nie można), ale potrzeba, żeby to zrobić, jest równie silna jak wewnętrzne poczucie sprawiedliwości.

Byłaby gotowa rzucić na niego _Imperiusa_ , ale podejrzewa, że z jego zdolnościami legilimenckimi zdołałby mu się przeciwstawić – zresztą, nie, Severus nigdy by jej czegoś takiego nie wybaczył.

 _Obliviate_ też raczej nie wchodzi w grę.

(to zaklęcie umie rzucać)

Ostatecznie decyduje się na eliksir.

*

 _Harry wraca nad ranem._

 _— Co się stało? — pyta Hermiona, gdy zapala światło i dostrzega jego podkrążone oczy i ponurą, zaciętą minę. — Harry? — pyta. Zrzuca z siebie koc i podnosi się szybko do pozycji siedzącej. — Powiedz coś — dodaje._

 _Harry opada ciężko na jej łóżko i w milczeniu spogląda na swoje dłonie. W końcu mówi:_

 _— Aresztowali Snape’a._

 _— Co?!_

 _Sama nie wie, kiedy podnosi głos._

 _— Ale… jak to możliwe? — pyta drżącym od emocji głosem. Nawet w takim momencie rozsądek podpowiada jej, że może pozwolić sobie na okazywanie złości, ale nie strachu i nie szkodzi, że w rzeczywistości jest tak przerażona, że najchętniej uciekłaby stąd jak najdalej._

 _(na Spinner’s End)_

 _— Przecież był testament Dumbledore’a, a ty sam też za niego poświadczyłeś… Co nagle się zmieniło?! — Hermiona ma ochotę potrząsnąć Harrym, który wpatruje się w nią z ponurą miną. Widać, że jemu też się to nie podoba, ale nie podchodzi do tego tak emocjonalnie._

 _— Co się stało? — pyta Ron rozespanym głosem, stając nagle w drzwiach. — O, cześć, Harry. Co się dzieje? — dodaje, a kiedy dostrzega wyraz jej twarzy, momentalnie się budzi._

 _— Aresztowali Snape’a — powtarza Harry._

 _— Ale… Ale dlaczego? Nie, żebym lubił tego śmierdziela, ale muszę przyznać, że jednak odwalił kawał dobrej roboty… — odpowiada Ron z wahaniem, a Hermiona dostrzega na jego twarzy wahanie i to sprawia, że nim również ma ochotę potrząsnąć._

 _Zamiast tego stwierdza lodowatym tonem:  
— Bez niego by nas tutaj dzisiaj nie było. — Ron patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem, a Harry wpatruje się w nią w zagadkowy sposób. — Gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie przegralibyśmy jeszcze na długo przed Ostatnią Bitwą — dodaje ze złością. — Gdyby nie podrzucił ci wtedy tego miecza i w trakcie bitwy nie zabił Nagini, to nigdy nie zdołałbyś pokonać Voldemorta — oznajmia chłodno. — Dlaczego tak trudno wam to zrozumieć? Dlatego, że to Snape? Nie mielibyście problemu z zaakceptowaniem jego zasług, gdyby to był Lupin, Moody albo nawet Draco, co? Podwójne standardy, bardzo nie po gryfońsku. — Hermiona wpatruje się to w jednego, to w drugiego z przyjaciół, którzy wymieniają spojrzenia i widać, że autentycznie nie wiedzą, co powiedzieć._

 _Ron wygląda na zakłopotanego._

 _— Słowo daję, Hermiono, to twoje poczucie sprawiedliwości mnie czasem zadziwia…_

 _— Mnie nie — stwierdza krótko Harry._

 _Hermiona spogląda na niego, a wtedy Harry się do niej uśmiecha._

 _Jest zbyt rozkojarzona, by odwzajemnić gest._

 _Później dojdzie do wniosku, że to był jeden z tych wielu momentów, w których zdradziła więcej niż zamierzała._

*

Severus unosi kubek do ust i zamiera ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ciemnym naparze, a Hermiona jak zahipnotyzowana wpatruje się w ten jeden punkt na jego nadgarstku, gdzie pod skórą przecinają się bladoniebieskie linie żył i białawe kości, w tym momencie sprawiające wrażenie cienkich jak u ptaka.

Kubek, brązowy z nadrukiem z _Esów i Floresów_ , zastyga w powietrzu, a następnie ręka z nim opada gwałtownie na stół.

— Doprawdy, Hermiono — mówi Severus. — Myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej. Naprawdę sądziłaś, że nie rozpoznam eliksiru, w którego stworzeniu miałem swój udział? — dodaje głosem, który nie zdradza żadnych emocji.

Hermiona przygryza wargę, ale nie spuszcza wzroku.

 _pośpiech nie jest żadną wymówką_

Snape spogląda na nią w milczeniu.

— A może właśnie chciałaś, żebym się zorientował? — mówi powoli, a ona w dalszym ciągu się nie odzywa i tylko spogląda na niego zmęczona jak chyba nigdy wcześniej. — Naprawdę _aż tak_ ci na mnie zależy, Hermiono? — pyta z nieukrywanym sarkazmem, a Hermiona nie odpowiada, bo przecież _nie rozmawiają o takich rzeczach_.

Czuje, że przegrała.

Severus sprawia wrażenie zdziwionego, a nie jest przecież osobą, którą łatwo zaskoczyć. — No, no. Tego się nie spodziewałem. — Bębni palcami o blat stołu i wpatruje się w Hermionę. — Dokąd? — pyta krótko, a Hermiona odkrywa, że może znowu oddychać i ostrożnie, na próbę, rozluźnia wreszcie palce, które do tej pory kurczowo zaciskała.

Podnosi na na niego wzrok i mówi:

— Portugalia.

*  
 _Ron nie przyjmuje tego najlepiej._

 _Hermiona krzyżuje ramiona. Wytrzymuje jego oskarżające spojrzenie, pełne wściekłości słowa i sama patrzy na niego wyzywająco, jakby mówiła: „No dawaj, powiedz teraz to, o czym oboje przecież myślimy.”_

 _— Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać — odpowiada tylko, chociaż w głowie ma setki innych możliwych odpowiedzi._

 _Zbyt wiele z nich wiązałoby się jednak z zakończeniem tej przyjaźni._

 _Nie, nie warto._

 _(tak wtedy myśli)_

 _— Ależ mam! Ile to trwało? Błagam, powiedz mi chociaż, że to zaczęło się dopiero niedawno, nie jeszcze w szkole… Na Merlina, Hermiono! Czyś ty zwariowała? — Ron chwyta się za głowę, a następnie ciężko opada na krzesło. — Jesteś… Nie wierzę, nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Co stało się z tą dziewczyną, która zawsze truła nam o zakazach i regulaminie szkolnym?_

 _— Umarła — odpowiada sucho Hermiona. Ron jest jednak tak przeraźliwie blady, że przez chwilę robi się jej go żal i dodaje: — Wiedziałam, że nie zrozumiecie, więc nic wam nie powiedziałam. Przepraszam._

 _(chłodna, logiczna cząstka Hermiony, która tkwi pod skórą niczym okruch ze strzaskanego lustra, podpowiada jej, że i tym razem postępuje słusznie – może rzeczywiście powinna była trafić do Slytherinu)_

 _— I dobrze myślałaś! Boże… Harry — mówi do siebie Ron i zamiera, jakby właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś strasznego. — Harry! Teraz wszystko rozumiem… To… To twoja wina! — oznajmia nagle i świdruje ją wzrokiem, którego chyba jeszcze nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziała. Hermiona nie spuszcza wzroku, nie zamierza ustąpić mu pola, nie widzi żadnego powodu, dla którego miałaby coś takiego zrobić. — To twoja wina, że uciekł — powtarza dobitnie._

 _— Nie. Nie, to nieprawda — mówi, ale Ron najwyraźniej wyczuwa jej wahanie i wtedy uderza. Zrywa się z krzesła i krzyczy:_

 _— Wiesz, że mam rację! Ty i ten śmierdziel… ty rzeczywiście nie rozumiesz, dlaczego Harry postąpił w ten sposób? Jesteś rzekomo taka mądra, więc nie mów, że o tym nie pomyślałaś!_

 _— Ron, przestań! Przestań w tej chwili!_

 _— Wiesz, dlaczego Harry zniknął? Bo cię kochał, Hermiono!_

 _Ron milknie, jakby nagle zdając sobie sprawę z wagi słów, które wykrzyczał jej w twarz._

 _Hermiona nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedzi – po raz pierwszy, nie, może drugi w życiu czuje się naprawdę pokonana. W milczeniu wyciąga z kieszeni szaty srebrny woreczek z resztką zielonego proszku, ciska nim w płomienie, a następnie wchodzi do kominka i zostawia za sobą Rona, który już za nią woła._

 _I tak przyszła się tylko pożegnać._

*

W Portugalii spędzają trzynaście miesięcy.

Oboje uczą się języka, co, ku rozbawieniu Severusa i jej irytacji, przychodzi mu znaczniej łatwiej.

— Przyznaję, że to prawdziwa _tragedia_ , że znalazła się jedna rzecz, w której ktoś jest w stanie cię pobić, ale zdarzają się gorsze rzeczy, Hermiono — żartuje Severus, a Hermiona, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, zaczyna się śmiać. Następnie mówi:

— Druga.

— Co: druga?

— Druga rzecz, w której ktoś jest lepszy ode mnie. Oczywiście nie licząc eliksirów — odpowiada, uśmiechając się. — Harry zawsze przodował w Obronie przed Czarną Magią. Lupin mówił, że ma naturalny talent — dodaje po chwili namysłu.

Severus prycha, ale nie podejmuje tematu.

Tak jest chyba lepiej.

*

Severus ma złe przeczucia i nalega, by wyjechali z Portugalii.

Hermiona tak naprawdę bardzo tego nie chce – zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do wiecznego słońca, pięknych wybrzeży i specyficznego, tak bardzo _niebrytyjskiego_ jedzenia, ale instynkt przetrwania mówi jej, że w takich sprawach należy ufać byłemu Śmierciożercy.

Zostawiają za sobą Półwysep Iberyjski.

*

Pół roku spędzają na Węgrzech, aż wreszcie los sprawia, że przenoszą się do Austrii.

Trzeba kolejnych dwunastu miesięcy, żeby Hermiona wreszcie zaczęła myśleć o ich małym mieszkaniu w Braunau jako o „domu”.

Kiedyś domem było miejsce, w którym się wychowywała i mieszkała wraz z rodzicami.

(kiedy byli z Severusem w Portugalii, zapytał ją wprost czy nie rozważała tego, żeby odnaleźć swoich rodziców i przywrócić im pamięć – stwierdziła wtedy krótko, że nie, nie rozważała i poprosiła, żeby nigdy jej już o to nie pytał)

Więcej o tym nie rozmawiali.

Kiedyś domem był Hogwart, a kiedy zmuszeni go byli opuścić, wszędzie tam, gdzie znajdowali się jej przyjaciele.

(starała się wtedy nie myśleć zbyt wiele o Severusie)

Teraz wreszcie znalazła coś, co należy tylko do nich – to tutaj ma własne naczynia, własne meble, które wspólnie wybrali, własne ulubione herbaty w metalowych puszkach i niewielki księgozbiór, który zdołali zebrać. To nie Portugalia, ale to właśnie tutaj znalazła coś, czego szukała – boi się dnia, w którym będzie musiała to wszystko porzucić.

Nie da się go porównać z innymi, które nosiły wcześniej to miano – nie może się przecież równać z Hogwartem albo miejscem, z którym wiązały się pierwsze, ciepłe wspomnienia – ale to zawsze _coś_.

(na wojnie zrozumiała, że _coś_ pod pewnymi względami przewyższa nawet _wszystko_ )

*

Gdy Hermiona wraca z pracy, Severusa nie ma w domu.

Siada na stołku i zdejmuje buty, a następnie przegląda listy, które wyjęła przed chwilą ze skrzynki.

Wśród kolejnych broszur reklamowych, rachunku za prąd i gazetek promocyjnych z supermarketów znajduje także kartkę od Ginny.

 _"Harry podobno jest w Sztokholmie. Nie wiem na jak długo, Ron chyba też nie, ale spróbuję to jeszcze wybadać. Próbował mnie zmusić, żebym przysięgła, że nikomu nie pisnę ani słowa, ale kazałam mu spadać – boję się jednak, że może ostrzec Harry’ego albo Harry sam poczuje się zagrożony i znowu gdzieś zniknie. Ja nie mogę tam teraz jechać, ale myślę, że ty powinnaś._

 _Całuję, uważaj na siebie!”_

 _Ginny_

Hermiona wpatruje się w kartkę i pierwszy raz od kilku lat autentycznie nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić.

*

Tego wieczoru przygląda się Severusowi, który pracuje nad nowym podręcznikiem do Eliksirów. Zamierza go wydać pod pseudonimem.

Wygląda na naprawdę skupionego, kiedy macza pióro w kałamarzu i zapisuje dziesiątki stron czegoś, co w przyszłości powinno posłużyć młodym adeptom sztuki warzenia eliksirów. Na pewno wyczuwa na sobie jej spojrzenie, ale udaje, że to tylko kolejny z wielu wieczorów, które zwykle wyglądają tak samo. Hermiona nauczyła się wyciągać dużo z samego tylko obserwowania go (jakby Severus Snape był jakimś rzadkim, zagrożonym wyginięciem stworzeniem – cóż, czasem takie właśnie odnosiła wrażenie – jakby zarówno on, jak i ona, mieli niedługo wyginąć) – zwykle wiedziała, że coś się zmieniło.

Tak jak teraz.

Nie umiałaby tego określić, bo na pozór wszystko jest w porządku – w dalszym ciągu uprawiają seks, dużo ze sobą rozmawiają, (albo nie rozmawiają wcale – zależnie od dnia) ona jest zadowola ze swojej pracy w szkole językowej, a on nie narzeka zbytnio na współpracę z dwiema austriackimi klinikami dla czarodziejów.

Oczywiście, nie wiedzą kto tak naprawdę przyrządza im eliksiry.

Czasem myśli, że chyba go trochę kocha.

(czasem myśli, że _chyba_ to trochę za mało)

*

Następnego dnia kupuje bilet do Sztokholmu.

*

Ręce jej się trzęsą, ale przynajmniej wie już, co powinna zrobić.

Wciąż nie jest pewna, czy powinna porozmawiać o tym z Severusem.

Hermiona nie lubi tego uczucia – zwykle wystarczy jej świadomość tego, że postępuje prawidłowo, ale odkąd złamała chyba wszystkie możliwe przepisy uciekając z Severusem z Wielkiej Brytanii, jej własny kodeks moralny musiał ulec pewnym modyfikacjom.

Wie, że zamierza teraz złamać niepisane prawo między nimi, ale zna Severusa jak nikt inny (a przynajmniej lubi tak myśleć) i jest prawie pewna, że by nie zrozumiał. Wyobraża sobie to spojrzenie – ironię i niedowierzanie w czarnych oczach i to lekkie skrzywienie ust, które w pewien sposób zabolałoby ją najbardziej – nie szkodzi, że Severus zachowywał się w ten sposób na co dzień, nie, to była zupełnie inna historia.

Hermiona, która w tym momencie niczego tak bardzo nie pragnie, jak odnaleźć Harry’ego i spróbować mu wytłumaczyć, czuje się wręcz naga na myśl o tym, że miałaby zdradzić to Severusowi.

To niekoniecznie tej rodzaj nagości, którą chciałaby dzielić z kimkolwiek.

*

Zastanawia się, czy kiedy wróci, to Severus będzie na nią czekał.

Pewnie pomyśli, że ją złapali – nie wiadomo tylko, kto: Aurorzy czy jacyś wciąż pozostający w ukryciu Śmierciożercy.

Pewnie się domyśli.

Pewnie już wie.

Pewnie jej nie wybaczy.

Na trzy dni przed odlotem zaczyna obgryzać paznokcie, co przechodzi jednak bez echa.

Na dwa dni przed odlotem wie już, co ze sobą zabierze – kilka sztuk bielizny, szczoteczkę do zębów i fałszywe dokumenty.

Zakłada, że tu wróci.

Zakłada.

W noc przed odlotem leżą razem z Severusem pod cienką kołdrą – jest ciepła, sierpniowa noc, ale wpadające przez otwarte okna powietrze rozwiewa trochę panujący w pomieszczeniu zaduch. Severus śpi, a Hermiona wpatruje się w niego i zaciska palce tak mocno, że pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie wbijają jej się w skórę.

Oddycha wolno i cicho, tak cicho, że chwilami wydaje jej się, że umarła.

On nagle otwiera oczy.

Hermiona wpatruje się w niego bez słowa.

— Wrócisz? — pyta tylko Severus.


End file.
